


Harry Styles & the American Auror

by december (bomballurina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, all over the place, also ps i love hermione everyone else can die, the harry potter haylor au no one ever asked for, wand innuendos, what did i write, who allowed me, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomballurina/pseuds/december
Summary: When Harry returns to Hogwarts to straighten his grades for a potential Auror job, he did not expect to meet Taylor.In his defense, she disarmed him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Taylor Swift
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Harry Styles & the American Auror

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?
> 
> We don't know.
> 
> Does it make sense?
> 
> We'll see.

_September 1 st 2012, Grand Hall of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The autumn air filled Harry’s lungs like a golden cloak. Niall bumped his shoulder as they entered the Great Hall for the final time first time that year. The old castle called them home, for the two favourite pranksters and knuckleheads of Minerva McGonagall to return to their Gryffindor seats for an 8th year at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Niall jumped over the bench at his favourite part of the table and patted the spot next to him. Harry sat down and looked at the imposing figure of the Headmistress, who clasped the owl candlestick in front of her.

“This is the 7h bloody time I’m hearing this speech.” Niall muttered and felt the witch’s eyes dart in his direction. The past six years they annoyed McGonagall with a variety of pranks, charms and spells and were a complete and utter nuisance to the staff, their classmates and teachers. Niall gave his best shit-eating grin to Professor Abbott who pulled at Professor Sprout’s sleeve. The two women watched in horror as Harry and Niall waved at them. Upon leaving Hogwarts before their 7th year (due a Muggle-related incident, as the Daily Prophet claims), Harry and Niall decided to take a break before pondering upon their future wizarding careers. The two masterminds decided to become Aurors, but it turns a job such as that at the Ministry required at least five N.E.W.T.s with nothing under Es. They flipped a coin, wrote to McGonagall and took the train this year. Harry’s eyes scanned the room when he spotted between the bumbling baboon that taught History of Magic once they shooed off that ghost and Madam Hooch an unfamiliar face.

Merlin was she a knockout! She had blonde hair cut into blunt bangs above her eyes, which were blue, so beautifully piercingly blue, followed by red, heart-shaped lips, all neatly wrapped up in a crisp blue robe. Harry wondered if this was his lucky year to return to Hogwarts, because the moment he came back, they hired a gorgeous teacher. He elbowed Niall in the ribs and pointed his chin at the blonde witch.

“My, what does she teach and can I attend?” Niall said, eyeing as she carefully listened to whatever nonsense Hooch was telling her. “Oi, listen!”

McGonagall was at the end of her speech. “And this year, we are honoured that our friends over the Atlantic decided to send us over one of their own stars, Auror Taylor Swift. Miss Swift works for MACUSA and is a world class Auror who has worked all over the world. By the extension of the British Ministry of Magic and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the tight cooperation of Hogwarts and Ilvermorny, we hope to promote the international spread of knowledge and goodwill. This year, she will serve as a special consultant for the Defence against the Dark Arts class!”

“You got to be shitting me.” Harry said. The American Auror looked too young to be a fully-fledged fighter but something told Harry she was not one to be messed with. The Great Hall clapped and Harry could swear that the enchanted candles on the celling were charmed to make her look even prettier. Taylor gave the Hall a smile and nod and Niall pretended to fall over the bench. Harry looked up and saw Nina Nesbitt, a fellow Gryffindor, give him the most disapproving stare she could. She slapped her copy of the Daily Prophet on the table where a picture of Taylor Swift was waving at the crowd in the Ministry as she shook hands with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They whistled.

“You two haven’t changed, haven’t you?”

“Easy, Nesbitt. We’re just appreciating beauty.” Harry said, reading the article. The puff piece stated she worked in Japan, Korea, Spain, France, all over her homeland and that she worked as a consultant at Ilvermorny. It stated that she was only 22 years old and became an Auror aged 18. Harry felt his eyebrows touch his hairline as he read her of her accomplishments; she was in the Order of Merlin, first class, had enough awards and accolades to decorate the entirety of the Gryffindor common room and caught enough wayward Dark Wizards to shame Harry Potter himself, who was a dear friend of hers and a co-worker, according to the papers. Harry closed the newspapers, handing them to Nina.

“What will you do, Harry? Seduce her?” Nina asked. This was a bit out of character for Harry, because he wasn’t really the skirt chaser Nina accused him of, but he had a penchant for pyrotechnics and pranks.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

.

_October 13 th 2012, Unnamed Classroom at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He had to wait until mid-October for the first class with the American Auror. Their professor alerted them that she would serve as a special substitute from time to time, so when the day finally came, Harry was excited to see a pair of red lips in a white pants and an old-school pussy-bow blue blouse prance in, his heart stopped. She waved her wand (Harry noted it looked like rosewood) and turned on the light, clearing all the tables and furniture in the room, leaving a clear hallway.

Taylor came to the middle of the now clear catwalk and smiled at them. Niall pretended to faint and Harry pushed him, laughing. He suddenly felt very self-aware in his uniform, because his bloody tie was undone. He was about to cast a spell to make it look neat, but then he heard her voice.

“Hello, my name is Taylor and I’m here to be an aide to your absent professor. I’m honoured to be here, at Hogwarts. Now, would you like to introduce yourselves? C’mon, don’t look so shy. I’ll go ahead. I told you, my name is Taylor Swift, I was in Horned Serpent back at Ilvermorny, I’m 22, I’m an Auror for MACUSA and I really like sparkly stuff.” She asked, taking a seat on the desk behind her.

“C’mon, no need to be shy. Tell me your names, I promise I will try to learn them all, your house and what you aspire to be someday. I love hearing about people’s dreams.”

Niall pushed Harry forward, who straightened his back and proudly, as a Lion of Gryffindor, decided to give a short speech.

“My name is Harry Styles, I’m a Gryffindor. Uh, I’m 18 and I hope to become an Auror. And I like sparkly stuff too.”

Taylor nodded. She had always been a sucker for green eyes. After years of learning how to read body language, she didn’t miss Harry fixing his hair before speaking to her. After nearly half an hour of introductions (where Niall threatened to get into some fisticuffs with Cole, which Taylor had to stop) Taylor waved her wand and the chalk wrote “The Art of Duelling” on the table behind her.

“Since many of you want to become Aurors, your professor asked me to show my favourite part of magic after spell creation, duelling. What is the definition of a duel?”

“Uh, two wizards going at it with their wands?” Niall answered, causing the entire classroom to laugh. Taylor did best not to laugh and nodded.

“Exactly. My idea for today was to show you some basic trick and knacks. Think of today’s class as an exercise.”

“Why don’t we immediately go for the real thing?” Harry asked.

“Do you think you’re advanced enough for the real thing?”

“Yeah, I want to see you at work. I’ve got an earful about you from the press.”

“And I’ve gotten a lot about you from Headmistress McGonagall. She warned me.” Taylor said, pretending to be scared. Prankster or not, no one ever denied that Harry wasn’t a talent. Some called him a prodigy even. He raised his wand and walked towards Taylor. They met in the middle and this was the closest he has ever been to her. Merlin, were her eyes blue. He felt as if his legs were shackled to the ancient castle grounds, unable to move. Harry felt a tug in his stomach, as if a force was keeping him down. Once she turned her back, he imitated her walk and stopped after several paces. Once he turned, she attacked him and disarmed him in a mere second.

He heard Niall’s annoying laughter and immediately picked up his wand and cast a spell in her direction, but she moved quickly around the place with cat-like reflexes. Harry could not catch her, no matter how many spells he cast. He evaded some of hers and was nearly caught by her casting of some unknown fireworks spell.

Harry hid behind a pillar and jumped out, casting a disarming spell. She casted something non-verbal, and then the universe decided to fuck with them. The moment their spells intercepted, it seemed like a reddish, maybe even rosy ray of light connected their wands. The ray of light turned gold, brilliant, shining gold. Taylor went pale as a ghost and raised her hand.

“Harry, do not move until I tell you!”

Frightened, he nodded and she slowly released them. Panting, she leaned over at the desk and gave him a concerned look.

“Headmistress’ office, now.”

.

“ _Priori Incantatem_.” McGonagall spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose. “In situations like these, I wish Albus was alive. He was used to dealing with curiosities like this. Where did you get your wand, Mr Styles?”

“Olivander’s, just like every student in this school.” This office was like a second home to Harry, due his many mischiefs he was used to enjoying biscuits and a stern dressing down from his favourite Headmistress.

“And you, Miss Swift?”

“Same. When I was in England as a kid, my dad brought me to Diagon Alley because he got his wand there too, so he thought about passing the tradition or something… Mine is rosewood with a dragon strings core, yours?”

“Cherrywood and dragon strings.” Harry said, never leaving her face.

“Must be the same dragon, then.” McGonagall noted, writing it down. “Well, no more duelling between the lots of you.”

“Absolutely.” Taylor said. “I’ll find the wand maker and ask him if he knows which dragon this is.”

“I’ll go with you.” Harry offered. McGonagall shot him a disapproving glare. “Oh, why?”

“Because you are an infamous trouble monger.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him. If I can handle trolls, a schoolboy should be easy.”

Harry shot her a daring glare. It was on.

“I’ll contact him myself, Miss Swift. You have your hands full here, anyways.”

**_Cockblock_**.

.

_November 13 th 2012, Unnamed Classroom at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

“Today, we’re casting non-verbal Patronuses.” Taylor announced, causing groans and moans across the classroom.

“C’mon, no slacking. Wands up!” Taylor waved her hands and a beautiful, silvery wildcat left her wand. Harry watched, mouth agape. Niall was now Taylor’s number one fanboy, after she kicked Harry’s arse back in October, he gained massive respect for her. Niall respected her work now, first and foremost. She was a badass witch and if the Americans weren’t full of smoke, a potential President of MACUSA.

“Is that a fucking wildcat?” Niall asked, before turning to Harry. “Yours is a wildcat too, right?”

“I know.” Harry said, looking as the silvery animal pranced around the room. He waved his wand, albeit saying the spell and a twin appeared right next to Taylor’s enchanted animal. She snapped her head, as if she was seared by hot iron and looked at Harry.

“Yours?” She asked, lips shaking.

“Mine.” He answered, heart pounding in his ears.

.

_December 13 th, 2012, Astronomy Tower the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

“Pinch me. Ow! I was joking!” Harry said, carrying a batch of cupcakes.

“I cannot believe you convinced the House-elves to let you cook for Taylor! Got it bad for Miss Americana, huh?”

“Sod off.”

“Uh, it’s bad.” Niall fixed his orange bowtie and dusted of the flowery jacket Harry was clad in, rushing his hair around and giving him a good pinch on the cheeks. “Now you look like a blushing daisy.”

“Suck my dick.” Harry hissed, knocking on the door. If someone told him a month ago, he’d be invited to a teacher’s party lounge, he’d punch them in the face for being a liar. Once the door opened, the murmur of the party climbed in his ears and Harry whistled at the crème de la crème of British and American wizarding society. Kingsley Shacklebolt was swinging butterbeer with what looked like Hermione Granger, discussing something important, no doubt. His bloody namesake Potter was in deep conversation with Taylor, who was sipping on some sparkling wine. Her eyes danced over him and she gave him a smile.

“Oh, you made it! Are those for me?” She asked, eyeing the pink and purple cupcakes in Harry’s hand.

“Well, it is your day. Happy birthday, Miss Swift.”

“It’s Taylor here. Thank you so much. May I call you Harry?”

“Absolutely.” He answered. A foreign wizard in a bizarre green robe and Professor Hiddleston gave him a wave.

“I have to say, seeing you out of a classroom not burning my socks is a welcome surprise.” Hiddleston spoke, offering him a seat. He plopped down.

“Harry, this is Gary Lightbody, a colleague of Taylor’s.” Oh, she was Taylor too, for Professor Hiddleston.

“How many wizards named Harry do you have?” Lightbody joked, sipping on his drink.

“I’m taller.” Harry whispered to him, causing the man to snort in the drink. Drinks were flowing, legends were fucking drunk, people were shouting, but Harry only had eyes for Taylor. She was dressed in some adorable little black dress, pouring drinks for everyone, always the gracious hostess.

Someone hit the record player and people were dancing. He fumbled around the room and with a blush that could rival the Gryffindor colours, asked Taylor for a dance. She agreed and they danced slowly. When their eyes met, all Taylor could see was starlight. The red blooming on her own face told he enough. God, did she love the British.

.

_December 31 st 2012, Common Room of Gryffindor of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

They kissed and his head was spinning like fireworks, Taylor kissed him and he kissed her back and it was like a thousand suns exploded in his mind. Harry peppered her neck with kisses and she pulled away.

“This is fucked up, you know that?”

“Doesn’t feel like it, love.” He said through a lust-filled haze, nipping at her sternum. Taylor shuddered and gave him a tearful look. The empty common room echoed with her tearful words.

“We can’t.”

“We must.”

.

_February 1 st 2013, the Forbidden Forest of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The winds howled and Harry wondered if a werewolf was hiding somewhere, ready to snag him and his lovely female accomplice. After some digging and Taylor coming clean to him, he found out that the real reason of her visit was a pesky case of a rare crossbreed of Welsh and Dutch dragons that Taylor had experience with . The British Ministry asked her to do their dirty work and capture the dragons, which could or could not be under the control of an American dark wizard. Ditto, Harry was there to extend a loving, helping hand.

Then they heard a roar. The mighty beast flew above them, before landing in front of them. The angry red of his scales glimmered in the night and Taylor did the unexpected.

_She fucking shrunk it._

“That was bloody amazing.” He summoned a jar from the castle and poked a small hole in the lid. Taylor picked the now tiny lizard up and pushed him into his new glass home. The creature did not look pleased. “That was some quick thinking.”

“Thanks.” She said, staring at the little reptilian. “Definitely the Imperius curse. I’ve never seen it on a non-human example.” She hugged him.

“We need to get out of the woods before another one appears.” Harry said, arm locked around her waist.

“I’ll save you, don’t worry. Oh, and happy 19th birthday, Harry.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and he grinned like the Cheshire cat. On their way back, Harry was nearly mauled by a werewolf, but Taylor shooed it away. She knelt down fixing the newly formed scar on Harry’s chin, caused by him tripping over a tree root when he was running away from the beast.

“Harry. You’re a wizard and have a scar.”

“Will you fuck off?”

In the morning, Taylor wasn’t really enjoying her breakfast. Her pumpkin juice was just fine, but the headline in the Daily Prophet “Scandal! Miss Americana has an affair with a Hogwarts student!” pinched her in the wrong way. Harry was looking away from her in the Great Hall, trying not to get in her way, with a bandage on his chin. The image in the newspaper showed them talking at a Ministry event, Taylor in a fancy black dress with cut outs and no back, Harry dapper in a suit, as they shared some bubbly and gave each other bedroom eyes. Or so the headline said. Taylor left America praying this bullshit would leave her alone. It came back, stronger and harder. She clasped her hands together and looked at Harry.

In America, she couldn’t step out with a man without the American media assuming he was her future husband. Life is a bitch when you’re a young woman in a man’s job. McGonagall confronted her and Taylor lied through her teeth. Harry must be protected.

She left Hogwarts a day after the last dragon was caught.

.

_August 29 th 2013, Taylor’s flat in London _

He left violets all over her neck. He unbuttoned her dress and she sighed. Harry was a meticulous worker, quick and precise. In the afterglow, she poured them wine.

“Muggle wine?” He asked, confused.

“I like it better.” She said, playing with the rim of her glass.

“You’re a Half-Blood, aren’t you?” She asked, after a long silence.

“Yeah. My Mum is a Muggle and was a wizard. He never told her, the bastard, imagine? My poor Mum, just two little magical babies.”

“What? Are you kidding me?” Taylor asked, jaw hanging.

“Nope. ‘Twas funny, now that I remember it. Mum called dad and screamed his face off. Just like when they were married. Gemma was so proud to be a witch. When she got her letter, I was so jealous. Then mine came, I was over the moon. Turns out, being a wizard named Harry is no fun.”

Taylor laid on his chest. “I’m a Half-Blood as well. My Mom is a No-Maj-born witch, but dad is a Pureblood. My family traces its roots back to Salem.”

“Wizarding royalty.” Harry said. “Seems like you were destined for greatness.”

“Well, I’m the second Auror in the family, after my grandmother. Otherwise, my family is full of bankers. My other grandmother was an opera singer. I feel like I would have been a singer hadn’t I been born a witch.”

“Sing me something.”

“Pfff. As if you could afford it.”

He chuckled and pulled her in, smelling her hair. Her bangs were pinned out of her face and he played with the choppy strands.

“I like your hair.”

“You should have seen it before.” She jumped up from the bed, leaving him slightly disappointed. Taylor bounced back, placing a picture of her with golden, wild locks in her Auror uniform.

“I was eighteen in this picture. Look at that fabulous hair.”

“You looked like Godric Gryffindor himself.”

“I know, right?” She asked. She dreaded the morning, because Taylor would be leaving for New York in a couple of days, and _they had such a nice summer_. If one doesn’t count the arguments, the hiding, the verge of breaking up and the side-eyes in the Ministry whenever they’re in the same room. She looked at him, trying to memorise every detail of his sweet face. She kissed his nose, knowing she’s going to break his heart very soon. New York was calling her home, because she was firstly a member of MACUSA and the future Head Auror, a position she was promised if she were able to resolve what the President referred to as the _English Issue._ Taylor closed her eyes and kissed her lover.

“You know that I’m leaving soon, right?”

“You know that I’ll come to see you?”

“You will?” Her eyes shone.

“I promise.”

.

_November 15 th 2013, Harry’s Hotel Room, New York City_

“I don’t want to keep secrets if it’s just to keep you.” She said, forehead pressed against the cool white wall. Harry just sighed.

“I know that you’re scared. And tired from hiding, I imagine. I’m about to take my exam and start working and you’re a fucking legend already. I know how it looks, like I slept my way through connections. But, we know the truth.”

“It’s breaking my heart that I have to lie to people, Harry.”

“Hearts get broken; it’s about how we fix them after.”

“You’re younger than me.” She said, addressing the elephant in the room. “I don’t want it to look like I seduced a schoolboy and pulled strings to get you a position with the Ministry.”

“Ah, there is that scandal too. You were never my teacher, technically.” He said, looking at her legs changing their centre of gravity. She exhaled.

“We have to put a stop to this. We’ve done a lot of damage.”

“Yeah. A lot of damage.” He said, in defeat.

.

_February 14th 2014, The Magical Congress of the United States of America Headquarters_

American parties were strange, Harry concluded. Niall was chugging whatever they were serving, despite being underage in American eyes. The music was strange too, a set of charmed instruments was tonight’s entertainment. Harry already made a name for himself during his Auror training and for helping to catch a deranged criminal, whose capture they were celebrating now. People shook hands and toasted him, making him feel welcome.

Niall, the always-loyal assistant, was in deep conversation with Professor Hiddleston, who came from England on a private visit. Some rude American wizard was barging in their conversation, when a camera flashed, making Harry blink. When he regained his sight, Taylor was standing across the room. She looked different.

Tonight, she wore a teal dress. Her hair was short now, bangs moved from her face. People were looking at her as if she was a shining jewel and speaking to her in admiration. Harry sipped his drink, knowing she deserved everything they were telling her.

Taylor turned her head and their gazes locked. They haven’t spoken since he went away. He approached her slowly and carefully. She looked at him as if she was ready to break. Comfortable silence has always been overrated.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hello to you too.” She said. He wanted to hug her and hold her tightly, but the camera flashed again and he wanted to take down the reporter with the damned killing curse. Taylor looked annoyed, but she came closer, nevertheless. She walked him through the party, introducing him to guests. The MACUSA President shook hands with him. Said his name was Quahog or something, but Harry couldn’t bother to remember. The rude wizard from before was eyeing Taylor again. When he spoke with a Scottish accent, Harry nearly fell off his arse. Taylor rolled her eyes.

“Can you be quiet, please?” She said, pointing at the people around. “The President is about to give a speech.”

The man rolled his eyes, and Taylor sighed. Another wizard, a balding, mundane looking creature approached Taylor and she immediately stiffened and pulled away to Harry. When Harry touched her arm, he heard another flash. Ignoring it, he cocked his head and asked.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“That man might be a Dark Wizard.” She whispered, pointing at him. “He’s tight in MACUSA, so his connections have been saving him from his misdeeds. I’ve been on his trail for years, but no one believes me.” She sounded defeated.

“How? You’re a bloody hero?”

“Some heroes aren’t trustworthy enough to face men with unchecked power.” She said holding herself together. Harry took a deep breath. He pulled her out of the room. Taylor followed him through the hallway and offered her his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Offering you an Unbreakable Vow.”

“Are you insane?”

“Somewhat, yes.”

“I’m not shackling you into uncovering a corrupt wizard!”

“You don’t trust me, don’t you?” He said, attempting to hide his hurt face.

“I don’t want you carrying my burden.”

“As if.”

“Stop it!” She said, grabbing the lapels of his jacket. The camera flash cursed them again and Taylor yielded, turning her back to him. The headlines read the following day: _“Miss Americana & the Heartbreak Prince, reunited at last!”_

.

_September 5 th 2014, British Ministry of Magic, London_

Kingsley Shacklebolt was giving Harry a disapproving look.

“Interrogation isn’t your job, Mr Styles. We have people for that.”

“Oh c’mon, I caught him smuggling unicorns. Scottish unicorns. Imagine offending an entire country by stealing their national animal.”

“I swear to… Go ask him, then. Potter is in charge in the case you go overboard.”

“When did I ever go overboard?” Harry asked, raising his hands.

The Minister of Magic gave the newly minted Auror his most disapproving look. Harry chuckled and hung his robe on the coat hanger before busting into the interrogation room. The arrested wizard, Calvin Harris, was pouting in a very expensive black robe. Harry sat down across of him, slamming his files on the table.

“Alright, Calvin Adam Richard Wiles Harris, born on January 17, 1984 in Scotland, attended Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin, but never finished his schooling… Arrested for nearly breaking the Statute of Secrecy twice, worked with MACUSA as a special consultant… And now under arrest for smuggling unicorns out of Scotland. Your homeland, no less.”

“I didn’t fucking smuggle them!”

“Lies!”

“Give me _Veriserum_ if you have to, I didn’t smuggle them! I told you, my family owns lands which unicorns live on. Sometimes they leave our lands so someone has to bring them back!”

“Merlin’s beard, do you know how many times I’ve heard it was all a misunderstanding!” Harry said, slamming his hands on the table.

“But it was!” He said, claiming his point. Harry crossed his hands, leaning back into the chair. There was something untrustworthy about this man, something Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on. He heard voices in the hallway and saw his boss peek through the door.

“Oi, namesake. We have to let him go.”

“Why?” Harry asked, confused.

“The Americans called, they’re pissed we have their man.”

He heard another voice, a feminine one, in the background. He felt a flutter in his stomach and slid down in his chair when he saw Taylor come in her strict robes, shooting daggers at Harris who was giving her a lopsided grin.

“There you are, you idiot!” She said, pulling out her wand. “Get out, I’ll handle this.” She turned in Harry’s direction and her face went from stern to cold to heartbroken.

“Harry.”

“Taylor.”

Tongue-tied like never before, they stared at each other. Harry looked at his abandoned glass of water on the table. Taylor put her wand down.

“I like your hair.” She said, before leaving again. He grew out his hair for some unknown reason, maybe because he just liked it better now. He locked the room and encountered his boss.

“How did he get out?”

“Lucky bastard, I wish I had a girlfriend that could bust me out like that.” His namesake spoke, before leaving for his office. Harry felt himself going through all stages of grief at once and went into the office he shared with Niall to pour his heart out.

“You know, you get really pathetic when you’re jealous.”

.

_January 22 nd 2015, The Magical Congress of the United States of America Headquarters_

“I’m very sorry to hear about your grandparents, Mr President.” Taylor spoke, putting down the files she had to go over with her boss. He gave her a sad look, the face of a beloved grandson.

“It was their time, Miss Swift.” He sighed. “Died two days apart, who would have thought?”

“That deepens the tragedy, in my humble opinion.” Her heart went out to the man who just lost his adoring grandparents, dying mere days apart. Quahog just slouched in his chair and opened the file.

“Love is a strange thing among wizards. I’ve never met a divorced wizarding couple. Yes, I’ve heard about divorces between wizards and No-Maj, but never among two wizards. I think, no I know, this is because when two wizards fall in love, it is a done deal. A promise of a lifetime, sort off.”

“An unbreakable contract?” Taylor asked, fumbling with the edges of her coat.

“Maybe. My grandparents met back in Ilvermorny and started dating immediately after graduation. I don’t think they were ever without each other. Love is the best magic, no doubt.”

She only saw Harry’s face.

.

August 28th 2016, British Ministry of Magic, London

The newspaper headline reads: “Not so America’s Sweetheart, Taylor Swift, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Caught in the Act!”

The piece slandered Taylor for revealing herself on purpose to Muggles. Allegedly, Scooter Braun, a man she warned everyone against, brought up two married Muggle witnesses who claimed they saw Swift perform magic and fly on a broom. She was let go from MACUSA and her position went to Braun. Due her previous services, her wand wasn’t broken but she had to be banned from society. Harry slammed the newspaper on his desk. His boss and Niall were giving him pitiful looks.

“You don’t actually believe this bullshit, don’t you?”

“We don’t.” Niall affirmed. “But we don’t know how to help her.”

Harry shook his head and took a fistful of floo. His boss stopped him.

“You know it’s useless. This needs to die down first. Her reputation is tarnished now, if anyone knows she will need time to lick her wounds and gather all her friends, it’s me. I understand, she is an enchanting young woman, but she needs time to find herself. A huge part of Taylor is being an Auror and leading the Department.”

“And that’s all gone now.” He said, sitting down. She must be shattered now. Harry wondered if he could pay her a visit, send an owl or something. Anything. He decided that it maybe wasn’t the right time.

“The truth will come out. If anyone knows Taylor Alison Swift, they know she would never break the Statute. Ever.”

“I wasn’t aware you two were dating.” The Head Auror mumbled.

“In a manner… Yes, we were close.”

“What about Camille?” Niall asked about the French witch Harr was seeing between missions.

“Camille is Camille.” He stated. “But Taylor might be in need of help.”

“The fearless Auror who fought a dragon and a werewolf in a night? I think she can handle herself.” Niall said, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

.

_December 6 th 2016, somewhere in the English countryside_

Harry stirred the fire in the hearth of the small cottage. His hair was now short and he loved it, because people would recognize him less. It was an adorable little thing, with a small garden with various flowers in the spring, but right now, the snow blanketed every inch of grass outside. The cottage had old, jewel-toned, stained glass windows old furniture and one bedroom, which he gladly shared with his new housemate. Taylor was sitting at the kitchen counter, whisking icing in a hot pink plastic bowl. She was sporting an adorable cat-patterned apron while her own cats slept on the carpet next to the fire. Harry leaned over the counter, watching her handy work. She looked up with powdered sugar all over her face and grinned.

November has been the most peaceful month in his life. He took a break from work, cleaned his father’s old cottage and searched the United States for Taylor. He found her in her old family home, with red cheeks and puff eyes. After a week of “will they, won’t they?” he convinced her with the help of her mother to disguise herself and come to live with him, in England. He wasn’t sure how long this breakable heaven would last, but decided to bask in every moment. They were at peace, enjoying the little things.

Like taking a bath together, sleeping in the same bed, cooking for their wayward visitors and sleeping all day long. There was Harry, there was Taylor and there were two fluffy cats. End of story. Maybe not, really. Taylor pulled out a sheet of freshly baked cookies and put the icing on them. A dust of cinnamon followed.

“Dig in.” She said, offering him a plate. His mouth watered and he took a bite out of a cookie and let out an undignified moan. “This is delicious.” He said, savoring the tasty dough.

“Thank you. Grandmother Marjorie’s recipe. She’d probably be happy if she knew someone was using it.” Taylor walked over to the sleepy balls of fur, sporting a pair of fuzzy yellow socks. She slouched over and picked the smaller cat up, placing her on a pillow. The other wasn’t so cooperative, so Taylor let her take a nap on the floor. She tapped her chin and opened the cookbook on the table.

“Are you in the mood for some beef Wellington on Christmas?”

“I’d love that.” He said with a full mouth. He swallowed. “But what I would also love, is for us to work together to put some respect back on your name.”

Taylor put the cookbook down. She would lie if someone asked her if this was all she wanted from life. She was a smart, ambitious woman, the life of a housewife couldn’t leave her content if she wanted. Harry agreed with her wholeheartedly and knew she’d snap eventually cooped up in a tiny cottage. Taylor took her wand out of the coat hanging on the door and took of the painting that were hanging above the hearth. She charmed a table there and wrote “Here lies Taylor Swift’s reputation” and started working on a plan.

It was four in the morning, they were dead tired, but the table was now covered in notes, strings and pins connecting the crimes of Scooter Braun. Taylor still had all of her work papers (a workaholic once, a workaholic forever) and there was a lot of dirt on him. Use of the _Imperius_ curse, connections to You-Know-Who and illegal magical beasts’ trade. She put the last piece of the puzzle together and nudged Harry.

“Now, all we need is rock-solid evidence.”

“And a crew.”

“Is there anyone on my side nowadays?”

“Taylor, don’t be dramatic, of course there is. The British Ministry can help us and I’m sure your American friends will help.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I know.”

.

_August 25 th 2017, The Magical Congress of the United States of America Headquarters, Department of Magic Law Enforcement_

“You know that I don’t trust anybody.” Taylor said, wand pointed at the enemy’s neck. “Imagine thinking you can look me out, throw a feast and erase my accomplishments from history. You knew who was coming for you. You always knew, that’s why you wanted me gone.”

The Department looked like an obliterated battlefield, to put it mildly. Taylor and her six fellow Aurors made an investigation and caught the last Dark Wizard in the act, carrying out orders to take out No-Maj-born first, then anyone who didn’t abide them. Quahog stood at the door, mouth agape. He discarded his best Auror and best leader for an evil, rooted man who had nothing but darkness in his heart.

“My children, please…” He begged.

“Did anyone mention your children?” Niall asked.

“Stop playing the fucking victim, Braun. You earned a one-way ticket to god old Azkaban.”

“Harry, he’s American, we can’t take him there.” Niall said. Harry inhaled deeply and nodded. Quahog, once he got a hold on himself, shouted at the Aurors.

“What are you looking at? Arrest him, now!”

Once he has been placed under arrest, Quahog approached Taylor and took her hand. “I hope you will accept my deepest apologies and return to your old position tomorrow.”

“I’ll think about it.” Taylor announced. Harry walked over, opening his arms and they hugged. It was over, he was defeated and Taylor could finally walk the streets without receiving cross looks. Harry was happy. Taylor was happy. But not for long. Potter was taking up the position of Head of their own Law Enforcement department, which means that someone needed to take over as Head Auror. He knew it was coming for him, all along. He just couldn’t tell Taylor yet. Not today.

_July 5 th 2018, The British Ministry of Magic, Auror_ _Offices_

Harry wrapped up for today and locked his office. He had few lazy days, but these were one of the laziest he ever had. Commanding the Aurors has been a difficult task, but one he enjoyed. On his way out, he encountered an old colleague. He wasn’t really too familiar with the man, he knew he was of infamous Pureblood heritage, with a lineage tracing back centuries, albeit, Harry and the banker weren’t too close, mainly because the man was much older than he was and not really a Ministry worker, he did some work for Gringots, where Harry was an intern his gap year. He was speaking to someone when he noticed Harry. The pale coloured man approached him and gave him a nod.

“Styles.”

“Uh, greetings.” What was his name again? He remembered that the goblins feared and despised him and described him as a brat, but what was his name? Something with M?

“I’ve heard life has been treating you nicely since Hogwarts.”

“You could say that.” Harry said, nodding. Moses? Was that his last name? “How have you been?”

“I haven’t done badly for myself either. Anyway, what say you about Shacklebolt retiring?”

“He’s-what?” Morpheus? Harry finally felt the stich of not growing up a wizard. Back when his parents divorced, his father didn’t tell his mother they were magical, so Harry was raised in the Muggle world by a Muggle mother, who he loved dearly. Back in Hogwarts, he learned the important names but forgot them immediately, unless someone reminded him. He recalled when an old school friend and now a teacher-in-training at Hogwarts called him with excitement telling that Harry Potter’s son is arriving in the school but Harry just snorted and told him he knows the real deal. He wished to remember the man’s last name because he could swear he was on the Sacred 28, he could bet his wand for that one.

“It’s his time, so he says. I’ve just spoken with him.” The man said, shaking his head. “Far the best Minister we ever had. In my lifetime, at least. You’re too young to remember Fudge, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I was born in 1994. When the Dark Lord returned. My poor Muggle mother had no idea why our father was moving us out of the country.”

The man nodded. Harry could swear he saw shame in the man’s eyes. “Well, who do you think could replace Shacklebolt?”

“To be fair, I doubt Potter will. He was my boss, but we had to remind him to do his paperwork.”

“True. Potter has no sense of organisation. My galleons are on Granger.” The man said, nodding.

“Hermione Granger?” Harry said, with a big smile. If anyone could hold the Ministry together with a stern dressing down, it was Hermione J. Granger.

“One and only. Interesting, but the Americans are also holding their elections soon and a woman is too the front-runner.”

“Oh?” Harry said, knowing the answer.

“That former Auror, Swift. A hell of a woman, mind you. Their elections are next year but people believe she will take over from Quahog. Japan too has elected a female Minister for Magic, a Metamorphmagus healer with a penchant for the _Bombarda_ spell, no less. It is true what they say, about the future being female.”

“Thank you for the good news, Sir.” Harry smiled.

“You know you can call me Draco.” He said, leaving him behind. Harry slapped his forehead. Draco fucking Malfoy.

.

_October 13 th 2018, Taylor’s New York Apartment, New York City_

“I’m confused how you can disappear from my life, then return into it and then have the audacity to ask me to marry you.”

“But?”

“It’s a yes, of course.”

.

_December 27 th 2019, The Magical Congress of the United States of America Headquarters_

Harry was clutching little Arabella, who was attempting to take a nap in the middle of her mother’s ceremony. Taylor was being sworn in as the 49th President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. She was dressed in a pristine red robe and her fabulous bangs have made a comeback too. She gave a shining red smile as Samuel G. Quahog pinned the brooch usually worn by the President on her lapel. He gave her a nod and the room erupted with applause. Arabella whimpered at the loud noises and Harry cooed at her until she calmed down. Harry watched his wife, yes, his _fucking wife_ , take the fussy infant from his hands. Arabella smiled at her mother and Taylor gave her tiny nose a red peck. (There was a kiss too for the husband).

Arabella toyed with Harry’s jacket and he chuckled as she was falling asleep. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
